Never too far away
by Sweetlilloz
Summary: Just a little one shot Post The 34th floor


It was the end of a Long day, a long week actually. Lindsay Messer sat down on the new couch she and her husband had bought for their new apartment way across town from their old one. There were too many ghosts at the old place too many memories and one blood stain in what had been her daughter's room that would never come out of the pink carpet. This apartment was a little bigger than their last, it cost a little more as well. But price didn't concern them at all. They just wanted somewhere that didn't have the constant reminder of what happened five months ago.

Closing her eyes she listened to her husband give their daughter a bath. He was carrying on just as much as their daughter laughing along with her. If there was one thing Lindsay was thankful for, it was her daughter would be too young to ever remember what had happened. Taking a deep breath Lindsay only opened them when her cell phone rang. Picking it up she smiled when she saw a familiar number.

"Ok how is it that whenever I need someone to talk to you have the perfect timing Stell?" Lindsay asked smiling as her friend on the other end laughed.

"I'm just that good kiddo; I can't talk for very long though I have five cases at the moment, and before you say anything I knew you'd need a peep talk so I called. I know you Lindsay Messer and I know how that brain of yours works, you pushed everything aside and now it's coming at you full speed like a ten ton truck. I told you before I left that –

"Yes mum," Lindsay said knowing that response always got Stella out of her I told you so part of any speech. She smiled at Danny who walked in with a now dry and fully clothed Lucy; he on the other hand was still rather wet. Knowing who she was talking to by the smirk on his wife's face he kissed her forehead and placed Lucy on the floor beside her new tent.

"Hey Stell" he said walking past Lindsay again. He had stolen a few minutes to call her this afternoon. He knew she was busy but, if there was one person who could make light of any situation for Lindsay it was Stella. He knew how hard it had been on Lindsay to have her best female friend move so far away.

"Danny called you didn't he?" Lindsay asked knowing that even if Stella did have a extremely freaky sense for these things this time she would have gotten a little help.

"Ok he did but, Linds even over the phone I can tell you aren't my fave lil New York CSI. Hell if Mac and Danny wouldn't kill me for it I'd steal you away and bring you here, heaven knows I could do with your skills down here. But Mac would kill me and that husband of yours well... he loves that city almost as much as he loves you and Lucy. I've only ever seen him pulled away from it once. That was when his Montana was in Montana." Said Stella knowing that using Danny pet name for her would make her younger friend smile and blush when she heard the little chuckle Lindsay let out she knew she was right.

"I don't know Stell it's just hit me and-

"And now your back where you swore you would never go I know that kiddo, we've all been there so don't hold back ok let that cheeky husband of yours catch you again ok. I have to go I've got people waving wildly at me wondering why I locked my almost never locked office door. I promise things will get better kiddo ok. Keep your head up Linds I miss you ok"

Lindsay nodded wiping away a tear.

"I miss you too Stell you have no Idea how much," she said laughing and nodding a few seconds later she hung up and placed the phone down next to her. Slipping onto the floor and pulled her daughter into her lap.

"So baby girl was it you or Daddy that got the water all over the floor this time?" Lindsay asked knowing her husband had come up behind her.

"Daddy" Lindsay laughed and turned around to see Danny pretending to be shocked.

"I thought we had a deal Lucy Lu, you're the cute one she won't get up you" Lindsay laughed and lent back into her husband who had sat down.

"You know your not going to be able to use that excuse for ever right?" she asked Danny nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"I know, you ok now babe?"

"I'm getting there"


End file.
